Peregrine Manifesto (Lamborghini Egoista)
The Lamborghini Egoista has been changed to Peregrine Manifesto due to copyright reasons. The Lamborghini Egoista is a concept car unveiled by Lamborghini for the company's 50th anniversary. The fully functioning model is based on the Gallardo. It features a 5.2 L (317 cubic inches) V10 engine producing 600 hp. The Lamborghini Egoista has a unique one-seat cockpit, which is similar to that of a modern fighter jet and has a canopy door that is completely removable. The steering wheel must be removed to enter and exit the vehicle. The unique exterior of the Lamborghini Egoista is meant to resemble a bull ready to charge if looked at from the side. The lighting resembles that of a modern airplane, with side markers and indicators on the sides and top of the car as well as front and rear. The bodywork consists of active aerodynamic panels that raise and lower for optimum downforce and stability. The body and wheels are made of anti-radar material too, even more, identifiable with fighter jets. The Manifesto currently features some of the best specifications of a single vehicle in the game, with very high speed and acceleration coupled with good braking from high speeds. However, drivers should be aware of its poor handling. Max Speed The top speed of the Manifesto is currently the highest achievable top speed in the game with no Modifications added. Acceleration The Manifesto has incredible stock acceleration and can hit high speeds very quickly. Braking Braking on the Manifesto is amazing (0.9 - 1), being the second-highest possible value at stock behind the Suzuki GSX-R1000. Handling The Manifesto has somewhat poor handling at normal speeds. However, because of the incredible speed that the Manifesto possesses, the handling will appear to be a bit better than the Tesla Roadster 2.0. Max Speed Pro-long: 500 KMH, 328 MPH Pro-short: 457 KMH, 284 MPH Acceleration The acceleration of the Manifesto when upgraded is extremely quick(0.9-1) and is only beat out by the Suzuki GSX-R1000. It is the fastest of the two vehicles at its high price range, with acceleration higher than the Tesla Roadster 2.0. Braking Adding upgraded brakes to the Manifesto will minimally improve the performance of the braking, but may even cause a loss in acceleration due to an increase in weight. Handling The Handling is similar to the Aventador SV but a tad bit stiffer. It is very stable and will not drift unless you tap the handbrake. It is very easy to predict. * It is currently one of two real-life concept cars in the game, along with the 2020 Tesla Roadster. * The Egoista in real life is made with 3-D printed components. * In real life, there is only one Egoista in existence. Its max speed is said to get up to 202 MPH and it was up for auction for $2,000,000. The vehicle is currently located at the Lamborghini museum located in Sant'Agata Bolognese. * In Spanish and Italian, the word "egoista" literally means "selfish". This name was given as there is only 1 seat in the car. * The car is fully composed of 3D printed parts in real life, and actually functions. * The design is based off of many different fighter jets. Category:Super Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Gas Powered Category:Concept Cars Category:Hypercar